Sumire Kakei
, born , is an Academy student, and the representative of her Academy class, and the one responsible for the Ghost incidents in Konohagakure. Background After Danzō Shimura died and the existence of Root and its actions were made public knowledge, Sumire and her family became ostracised from the village. This contributed to Sumire's mother growing ill and later dying. This affected Sumire deeply, as one of the few joys she experienced was spending time with her mother brushing her hair and over time Sumire couldn't even remember her mother's voice. Sumire's father, Tanuki Shigaraki trained her from a young age, in order to avenge Root.Boruto episode 13 Eventually, he bestowed her with Gozu Tennō. After the death of her parents, Sumire became an orphan and created the identity of "Sumire Kakei", deciding that it was best to wait and create a cover story before exacting her father's plan. Sumire eventually became the representative of her Academy class, during which, she began nurturing the Nue's development.Boruto episode 14 Personality While under the "guise" of "Sumire Kakei", she was a rather meek and quiet girl who, like many children her age, adored the Seventh Hokage. While not very outspoken, Sumire showed genuine concern for her classmates. Sumire was also very respectful and dutiful, and wished to avoid conflict if necessary. Her reason for wanting to become a shinobi was to live up to her father's memory.Boruto episode 12 Once dropping the guise of a meek girl, Sumire is shown to be a very driven person, and, due to her arduous training as a child, dedicated towards completing her father's final request, showing no remorse for her former friends and other villagers. When confronted by Boruto, Sumire exclaimed that the Sumire he knew never existed. Despite this, she had still come to value the friendship she made with her fellow classmates who in reality did not want to hurt anyone. Thanks to Boruto's unwavering loyalty to her, Sumire was able to let go of her past and answer for her mistakes. She also developed a strong bond to Nue, seeing it as her family. Once returning to her status as class rep, Sumire reverted to her meek attitude. Appearance Sumire is a young girl with purple-coloured eyes and hair, the back of which is tied into two long braided ponytails. Her hair frames her face and her bangs hang just above her eyes. She dons a black polo neck shirt, with a violet dress over it that has a white collar on it, knotted by a purple ribbon, almost resembling a seifuku overall with long black shinobi sandals. She also changes her flower hairbands to viola hairbands during her return to the Academy. At some point, her father placed the formula for the Gozu Tennō on her back. While undercover, Sumire wore a cracked pale-white mask with two horn-like disfigurements and a white cloak. Underneath her cloak, she wore a purple sleeveless halterneck shirt with a light pink sash around her waist and dark pants with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, and long fingerless black gloves. She also had bandages wrapped around her wrists and footwear and she let her hair down. After letting go of her hatred, the Gozu Tennō was removed from her back. Soon after, it was replaced with a small red dot on her left palm, serving as an eye for Nue. Abilities Having gone through arduous training since a young age, Sumire is a very capable kunoichi. She was shown able to hold her own against a squadron of adult and elite ninja, who only acknowledged Sumire's skill. Her most powerful asset, however, is her deceptive and manipulative nature that has allowed her to forge herself a new identity, that of a meek and ordinary young girl. Ninjutsu Sumire excels in Water Release, able to perform various techniques, like creating clones, protective walls, and projectiles. She has considerable skill in shurikenjutsu, able to counter an attack with her kunai while simultaneously throwing it accurately. Through the Gozu Tennō placed on her back, she is able to summon Nue to assist her, even without fully manifesting its form, and has shown the ability to create a snake-like mass of dark chakra to attack with and has also displayed the ability to use her own chakra as a medium to steal the chakra of others. While the summoning contract was later destroyed, thanks to having a strong bond with the creature, she retained a portion of its essence sealed in her left palm. She also is shown to have some medical skills, as she treated Kagura Karatachi's wound. Physical Prowess Sumire is very fast and nimble, able to effectively evade attacks and evade a group of pursers. She also has noticeable taijutsu prowess, able to fight on par with Mitsuki. She is very stealthy in general, able to effectively hide her presence, making it very hard to locate her. New Era Academy Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Sumire amazed at his antics. Shikamaru then had everyone clear out to begin clean-up. Two weeks later, Sumire tried to settle things down when Inojin Yamanaka began speaking out. When her class watches Boruto fight Iwabee Yuino, Sumire noted that Boruto really seems to be striving to make a name for himself outside his relationship to the Seventh Hokage. The following day, Sumire is relieved to see Boruto getting along better with everyone. Chōchō Akimichi teases Sumire about her concern for Boruto, to which an embarrassed Sumire insists it is purely from her status as class rep. Weeks later, as class started learning shurikenjutsu, Sumire was upset that her own performance wasn't showing much progress. Eventually, Boruto's reckless fun caused some property damage. Shino Aburame decided to have Boruto, along with a bunch of other students help with repairs to the Hokage Rock, although he insisted that Sumire's part would mainly be supervision. When the boys and girls of their class got into an argument, Shino assisted that they settle things with a race to capture the flag on top of the Academy. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, Sumire realises that she is being stalked. Eventually, she and her friends discover that it is Magire. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down. The following day, to Sumire's horror, various creepy messages are left for her. Eventually, she is confronted by Magire, who kidnaps her. When her friends found them, Chōchō was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. The class was later assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Sumire suggested her group go to the Water Purification Plant. On the second day, Sumire unleashed the Nue on the feigning being a victim. She was ultimately "saved" by the Hokage, who took Sumire and her fellow injured classmates to the hospital. Her friends and teacher soon afterwards went to check on her. Later, Sumire watched solemnly as her injured classmates were relieved from care early and left with their respective parents. Soon after realising that her identity was found out, Sumire left the hospital, having feigned injuries, and decided to complete her mission. She was ultimately ambushed by Sai Yamanaka and his team. While initially subdue, she summoned the Nue to rampage the village. As she slipped away, she was confronted by Mitsuki, who noted his mission to kill her. As the two began fighting, Boruto arrived, demanding answers. Sumire bluntly stated that her entire existence has always been for revenge. As Boruto intervened in another clash between his two friends, his eye began to act wildly. Nue then teleported above the children. Sumire calmly offered herself as the necessary chakra to complete its development, which the creature grabbed her. Boruto and Mitsuki followed her into Nue's pocket dimension. Together, they were able to subdue the beast. Before Mitsuki could destroy it, Sumire appeared to defend it. Boruto stepped in, insisting her identity as Class Rep was the real her. Torn between all she knew, Sumire ordered the Nue to take her chakra and finish her father's plan, only for Nue to instead affectionately snuggle against her. Boruto noted that as Sumire basically raised Nue, it has come to view her as a parent. As Boruto continued insisting that she can forge her own path void of anger, Sumire was finally able to let go of her own anger, weakening the Gozu Tennō. This caused the dimension to begin crumbling around them. As Sumire resigned to accept demise as penance, she finally remembered her mother's voice and sincere desire for her happiness. This, along with Boruto coming to her aid, convinced her to come back. Nue then helped the three students escape the dimension, being left behind from falling debris. Back in the normal dimension, Sai and his unit arrived. Sympathising with Sumire's past, he offered to help her rebuild her life, which Sumire accepted as she turned herself in. Before leaving, Boruto noticed that piece of Nue's essence remained with Sumire on her left palm, much to her delight.Boruto episode 14 Due to Sumire turning herself in and there being no casualties, Sumire was given leniency. However, while determining her future, she was held in a detention cell. Soon afterwards, she was visited by Shino. Unable to look her teacher in the eye after what she did to him, Shino insisted that he held no ill feelings towards her, and actually was grateful as it helped him grow as a teacher. Shino offered to help her in any way to rebuild her life, insisting that she is no longer an instrument of her father's. Ultimately, Sumire was pardoned for her actions and allowed to return to the Academy. Her class was overjoyed to see her return, which gave Sumire mixed feelings. Upon seeing Boruto give her a silent approval, Sumire cried in joy, happy to return to the life of happiness at the Academy.Boruto episode 15 Field Trip Arc To improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. Upon arriving, they were met with Kagura Karatachi, who was appointed by the Mizukage to act as the class' tour guide. The class was later taken to meet Chōjūrō, the Sixth Mizukage, who welcomed the class to the village. Later, the class was confronted by a group of delinquents, with their leader Tsurushi Hachiya, openly expressed their dislike of outsiders. After Kagura stepped into in an attempt to stop the fight, his hand was cut, which Sumire soon after tended to. Trivia * means violet. References it:Sumire Kakei es:Sumire Kakei